thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Diskussionen über den Serienverlauf/@comment-93.83.206.82-20131126124822/@comment-24026431-20131126143140
Und nochmals ja - es ist das Ende und es wird auch nichts mehr eingegangen und Red John mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt. Auf Facebook ist der Link zum Artikel von Weekly Entertainment, in dem sehr gut zusammengefasst ist, wie Heller Show sieht (ganzer Artikel habe ich bereits im Forum gepostet): "In truth, it merely proves the rule that governs all TV shows, whether it’s a formulaic crime procedural, drawn-out crypto-serial, speed-plotting thriller or competition reality series: The obligation of a hit show is simply to remain a hit show, by any means necessary." Serien müssen einfach rendieren, egal, um welchen Preis. Auch wenn das heisst, was liebgewonnenes schnell mal loszuwerden. (Auch wenn ich mich frage, ob das hier nicht ein Schuss in den Ofen war und mehr Fans vergrault als angelockt hat. Das zeigt auch die folgende Aussage:). "Dubious plotting often marks serialized shows or storylines nearing the ends of their runs." Und hier, warum das Problem weder McAllister als Red John noch das Acting von Xander Berkeley ist, sondern dies: "We wanted to see why McAllister was Jane’s match (Whitford’s version, at least, hinted at it). That would have then made Jane capturing him so much more satisfying. Instead, McAllister smugly held a gun and monologued, like every other villain." Heller, und nicht die Fans, hat Red John über 5 Staffeln aufgebaut als denjenigen, den Jane einfach nicht kriegen kann. Der ihm immer einen Schritt voraus ist. Für einen "Mörder-der-Woche" wäre seine Entdeckung völlig okay gewesen. Aber nicht für einen, den man 5 Staffeln lang jagt: "Jane held out his closed fist to give McAllister a mysterious object. In this history of dumb villain moves, has there ever been a dumber one than McAllister accepting it? Was he thinking? “Sure, Jane is obsessively seeking to kill me for murdering his family and has been chasing me for years, but I’ll just walk right up to him and take whatever he wants to give me. I, Red John, like presents!” This guy was supposed to be the smartest, most sadistic villain ever. Instead he accepted a mystery gift from his arch-nemesis and freaked out over a pigeon (should we even point out that Red John’s bodyguard found the gun on Jane but missed the living bird in is pocket?)." Und zum Fehlen der Zusammenhänge: "Oh, and Red John’s claim that he got Jane’s secret list of suspects because he’s “psychic”? That’s like the writers saying: “Yeah, we don’t have a really good answer for that one.” " Genau: anstatt sich überlegen, wie man all die Hinweise zusammenbringen könnte, was so viele Fans gemacht haben, hatten die Macher offenbar keine Lust dazu. Und wie löst man das. Einfach: man sagt: Spielt doch eh keine Rolle! Klar, kann man diesen Standpunkt haben. Aber dann kann man es auch lassen, immer wieder solche Hinweise in der Serie zu platzieren. Dann war Red John halt die Motivation für Patrick, ins CBI zu kommen, er weiss nicht wer er ist, aber nach 6 Jahren, peng, steht er plötzlich vor ihm und sagt: ätsch! - Patrick wird wütend und macht ihn kalt. Ende. - Damit hätten sicher alle leben können, wenn es nur so gewesen wäre. Aber mit den Hinweisen wurden ganz klar die Zuschauer an der Nase herumgeführt. Und niemand wird gerne an der Nase herumgeführt. Jeder kann sich irren, auf den falschen tippen - damit können alle leben. Aber einfach so sagen: tja, ihr habt euch die Mühe umsonst gemacht, wir machen sie uns nicht - das ist einfach schlechtes Benehmen und kein Respekt gegenüber denen, welche mit ihren Gebühren schlussendlich die Serie finanzieren. Hier, die absolut peinliche Erklärung von Heller: "He didn’t decide Red John’s identity until sometime within the last couple years. They didn’t know whodunnit any more than we did! Heller says he had some backstory for Red John that filled in various blanks in the plot, but he didn’t know Red John’s identity. No wonder Red John could seemingly be anywhere and do anything — when a character has no identity. Red John was smoke and mirrors and then, “Oh hell, let’s just have Red John be that guy.” " Also nichts, was durchdacht gewesen wäre. Kein Plan von Anfang an. Sondern einfach spontan mal: ziehen wir doch das Los, wer's sein könnte - wie hier schon mal jemand geschrieben hat. Es hätte einfach JEDER sein können. F*** alle Hinweise! Naja, offenbar ist auch Simon Baker nicht glücklich über dieses Ende: "Baker: (During that conference call, when reporters asked star Simon Baker if he was satisfied with Red John’s identity, the actor tellingly replied: “I was eventually satisfied with the way I killed him — how about that?”)" Und an alle, die sich noch irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen, dass da noch was kommt. Vergesst es. Heller dazu: "Heller: “Ideally you want Red John to be Sean Connery with horns and a tail in a cave, but that guy doesn’t exist” and “Once the curtain is drawn back from these evil Wizard of Oz characters, they tend not to be very interesting dinner companions.” " Red John ist Geschichte und wird nicht einmal mehr namentlich erwähnt bei TM. Game ist over and it's lost.